


Always There For Y(o)u..No Matter What

by ArceeGeorgia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Alpha's Myth", (set after the match with Shiratorizawa and before Nationals), Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Kinoshita Hisashi, Beta Narita Kazuhito, Fighting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Protective Azumane Asahi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, a bit of angst, an okay amount of violence, mentions of past rape, mentions of rut(kinda), screw-you-Sousuke-you-bitch, which is my shit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceeGeorgia/pseuds/ArceeGeorgia
Summary: Nishinoya and Asahi are in love with one another and ,of course, none of them knows (or tries to find out any time soon).But what happens when an unexpected -or rather unwanted -person from Asahi's family comes to visit the team and takes a not-so-kind interest on karasuno's libero ?...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Always There For Y(o)u..No Matter What

Just like any usual day, the noise of the ball hitting the floor and loud...REALLY loud yelling filled the entire gym.

"Alright,guys!Ten-minute break and then back to it.Remember,the next game is almost around the corner and we have a god damn sport to play!"Ukai said,gaining a positive answer by their shouts.

"Their training has really paid off.But what is remarkable is their dedication and determination to push themselves to their limitsand become even stronger."Takeda commented,as the coach approached him.

"That's true,sensei.We are going to nationals,afterall.If this isn't one of the motives to train hard ,let alone the only one..."he said,not entirely completing his statement since he knew that Takeda knew what he was going to say."I'll have a cigarette,so you're in charge of them."

"I have to deliver some papers,so I'll tell the managers"sensei replied.

To the other side of the gym,the boys were sitting down or in the benches,doing different things.Tsukishima's listening to music,Yamaguchi;s laying beside him with a towel over his face,Noya's talking to Hinata at the top of their voices,the convo varying from volleyball to the latest movie the saw at record time and backwards.Kageyama was sitting near them,hitting Hinata when annoyed,while Tanaka was joining whenever fancied him to it.Kinoshita,Narita and Ennoshita were on the floor playing cards (Kazu'd persuaded Kino to bring them) ,with Enno looking at the bros from time to time,should shit goes south.Finally,the third years were chatting at the bench next to the ,mainly, first years.

"So cool!"Hinata exclaimed,"But are you sure everyone likes it?"

"Watch me!"

Noya started asking everyone in this gym for reviews for it.The majority replied that it's okay/great (though Suga pointed out he had only seen the trailer) ,Tsukishima flipped him off and there was a late reply frpm Kinoshita of agreement,since he was busy taunting at Narita for losing their game.Yeah...a genious plan for that indeed...

The third years laughed at their kouhai who was making a deal out of this funny situation.It was kinda cute of him,though,so they let him be.

"He's loud as always over little things"Daichi commented.

"Wasn't he always like that?"Suga asked.After a short pause he said:"And to believe that guy is an omega!"

"I don't know about you guys but I was quite surprised when I learnt about his second gender."Asahi stated.

"So did I ...He's too much of a ball of freaking energy for that.Unlike you..."the captain said and his vice-captain giggled.

"For real?"the ace pleaded.

"Judging by the process, I bet he'll come to you"

"Yeap!"the two alphas said simultaneously

Suga wasn't wrong in the slightest as the libero walked quickly and instantly to him."ASAHI-SAN!Tell us what you think?"

The ace's heart actually skipped a beat,having heard his name by someone so excited.It was understandable since he had a crush on the libero.He only knew him for about two years and,yet,the omega had captured his heart.The ball of energy had kept him up at nights,made him zone out,remembering single cute things he did.He was constantly there to cheer up his insecure character and in general he was the magical thing in his life.

He was in love with Nishinoya Yu.He was proud as ever for that but scared as hell to even consider confessing his feelings to him.

"It's a great film,I'll give that!"he said with a soft voice.A look at him,almost vibrating,made him say:"Nishi,you have to calm down"

"See,Shoyo!Everyone gave good reviews,thus it's a good one"Noya responded in a proud,yet,extremely calm voice,walking away from them"

"How do you do that?"the setter asked.

"Do what?"Asahi asked back.

"How the hell do you make Nishinoya be calm?"

"Everyone can calm him down..."he raised an eyebrow.

"No!It's not everyone,Asahi!He was freaking VIBRATING all the time and he's instantly relaxed once YOU tell him to..Believe it or not,I'd tried but he ignored me."Daichi added

"I never ignore you,Alpha!"Suga told,winging at him and Daichi growled a bit playfully.

"G.Get a room...Please!...Seriously though,I don't think I do some special thing."

"Maybe it's a charm of yours to attract him.And you better confess soon,now that I recall."the captain stated,Suga nodding."The fact that he refused to return to the club,even though he could because YOU weren't willing to do so and his company with you recently is more frequent than his with Tanaka.So,it must,at least,start speaking volumes..."he concluded.

It was a common secret among these three that Asahi had a love interest.Most of the times,Suga and Daichi were just pulling his leg about it biy they're more and more serious every day,which of course put pressure on him.To be frank,Asahi would like to do it,but...the fear of making their friendship awkard in any perspective scared him pretty much.

Some moments later,a tall,dark-haired guy entered the gym.

"Excuse me?Is this the volleyball team of karasuno?"

"Um...yeah.How can we help you?"Yachi asked politely.

"Hi!I'm looking for someone i know and i was informed he plays volleyball in this school.He is a tall one and-"The random guy started speaking to the two managers (although kiyoko minded her business) when he spotted the person he wanted"ASAHI!I haven't seen you in ages!"

Asahi turned to the direction of his name being called in an usual bored way.Hie eyes widened in surprise and anger began building itself through him as the individual who had sought him out was the last one he wanted to even see.

"What do you want?"

"No need to be so harsh,Asahi!Didn't you miss me?"the black-haired man asked.

"Not in the slightest bit!"the ace replied coldly.

Daichi and Suga looked at each other amazed and confused.To tell the truth,mostly confused.Becausee the ace,this giant with a gentle heart and only showing 'great' when playing matches,was literally ready to start making the unknown-to-them-guy get pissed.The team thought more or less the same and after exchanging glances,they approached the two.

"Come on,Asahi!Don't act though,I know you are as gentle as a baby.Also ,no one in the Azumane household was ever mean to other people ,especially to their own kin."this guy said.

"Do you REALLY think i consider you as family after what you've done?Do you?"

"Sorry to ...interrupt..."the captain half-questioned,half-stated"But the rest of us don't know you and i'm here to ask you whether you like to introduce youself"he told,maintaining a stoic posture.

"He doesn't have to cause he's leaving...NOW!"Asahi almost shouted it,pushing him towards the exit but to no avail as the latter turned around and headed back to the group.

"I deeply apologise for my rudeness.My name is Azumane Sousuke!I'm Asahi's cousin"

"You what?"

"Yep!I'm his cousin.I bet he doesn't talk much about his family,judging by the look on your faces"Sousuke confirmed.

"Oh,I talk from time to time.Not about you,though.You're not to admire"

"So rude ..."

"Like i give a damn."Asahi told,walking away.Then he grabbed the ball cart and started practising more of his spikes,refusing to participate in this." _If I let him be for a little bit,he'll go away_ _quicker_..."

Feet away from him,the teamhad introduced themselves and have began chatting.

"So,you've known my cousin for a while,huh?"

"We ,first years,only for a couple of months "Hinata claimed on behalf of the rest ,since Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had both retreated to their previous seats,kageyama wasn't even willing to speak,as he wanted this conversation to end fast,so he and Hinata could go back to practice"The others for at least two years."

"Are you a college student?"Suga asked.

"Yes,I'm actually four years older than Asahi."Sousuke answered with a smile.

"Was he always a goofball and shy as a child?"Daichi chuckled a bit.

"We were always goofballs as a child but he was just an ordinary kid.The only exception was that he was more of an outgoing person!"

"Really?"Tanaka and Noya asked excitedly.

"Yeah,in fact when he was like five or six,he's always challenging me into fights which,most of the times,were at his advantage having me at his mercy"

'WOW!ASAHI-SAN WAS AWESOME!"Noya exclaimed happily.

The whole exciting atmosphere held a pause as they heard a ball 'exploding'.Everyone turned their attention to Asahi,who was holding a deformed ball and staring at the net with a dead serious expression.

"Did you just do THAT?"Ennoshita asked surprised and confused as the beta approached, with the rest of the beta squad ,the alpha who hadn't given away any movement,making himself as still as a sculpture with his eyes full of fury.

"How's that even possible?"Narita asked.

Kinoshita signalled Daichi to keep the others occupied since they both knew that Ennoshita was on the task to make sure that the ace was okay.He's ...frustrated...angry.Basically no.He felt any single fucking  emotion that described any possible kind of fury and anger and frustration altogether.He couldn't believe this guy this guy had come back,after everything he'd done and was talking to his teammates and friends like nothing's bad and acting as a pure soul.He wanted to punch his living being out of his him.He wanted hin to pay...He wanted to...

"Asahi?"Enno asked,interrupting his thoughts.He didn't answer instantly,trying to comprehend the serene aura around them.Kinoshita called him louder,an attempt that was successful,as Asahi snapped out of it.

"What?...What is it?"

"Nothing ...'special'...happened.You just messed up a volleyball"Narita replied with sarcasm,indicating the ball in his hands.

Asahi looked down and instantly freaked out.

"Oh my god!Oh my god!I'm sorry.I'm sorry.How...how I even did THAT?How's it possible?shit,shit,shit..."he apologised and with a moment of confusion but the three betas sighed in relief since the ace was...well the ace they knew.

"It's alright we have a bunch of them so no problem.Although,I have to ask.Are you okay?You looked... angry?If that's a strong word to describe the look in your eyes"Ennoshita asked.

"Yes,I'm fine...I just lost myself for a bit"Asahi said calmly,yet,furious in a way.

"I may not understand what is going on between you and him,but,hey,he's not staying here for any longer anyway,therefore,do you mind sitting on a bench for a while?I'll make sure to inform Daichi about it so they see to it"he suggested and Asahi nodded with a grateful smile and walked to the bench.

He sat there for five minutes,doing nothing but staring at the floor.In the meantime,Ennoshita had gone to Daichi and whispered to his ear what had recommended to him and as soon as he nodded his head in agreement,Kinoshita and Narita went to the others to inform them about the following plan:Despite that their break hadn't finished,yet,the captain would call for a 'time's up',thus Sousuke would Sousuke would be made to leave.

He might look calm,however,he's still furious.He did everything within his power to stay calm and not to push his living being out of him.But he stayed relaxed for a reason.That reason being Nishinoya.He had been for a while.Whenever mad,he'd always think about the simple things the libero did and that worked EVERY time,so he wasn't letting go of that routine.

"Okay,guys,break is over."the captain said,clapping his hands twice and the others followed him back to the court.

Asahi stood up,took a deep breath and a step forward.But he's stopped when he heard the loathing voice of his cousin talking

"Hey,Nishinoya,right?"Sousuke asked for confirmation

"That's right!The one and only!"Nishinoya said

"Can i ask you a question?"

"Sure,go ahead"

"I noticed that you're referring to my cousin with 'Asahi-san'.Not that I don't mind,but do you have any _specific_ reason for that?"

"Yeah,I call him that a lot,no,correction,always...I don't believe...though that this is something special."

"I know but when we were younger,Asahi hated his kouhai's for calling him that.And he did not hold back like now..."

Noya was...shocked?He never knew Asahi would hate such a thing ...Usually,he wouldn't pay attention to that and would carry on with giving his complete answer.Yet,he felt anxious and worried for some reason by merely looking at Sousuke's serious and in a way mischevious smirk on his lips.As if out of instict,Noya"s eyes lowered amd lightly tightened his fists.

Having witnessed this,Asahi stepped closer.

"Nishinoya,I don't care and I never did."Asahi stated,his voice calm"Now,Sousuke,if you would,and you will,get out to let us continue?The team needs our libero greatly!"he said coldly.

"Sure!I don't want to ruin it.It was a pleasure meeting you,especially you,Nishinoya."Sousuke winked at his cousin playfully and turned his back at them,walking out of the gym.

Asahi patted Noya gently on this back,implying they should go back to practice and left.Nishinoya followed suit immediately.An hour later,the team cleaned up the gym,put away and locked the equipment and waved each other goodbye,heading to different directions.

"Nishinoya"

"What's up,Asahi?"

"Wait me up.I'll come with you"

"Isn't your house that way?"Noya pointed behind Asahi

"Yeah but I felt like walking so...I'm walking you home"

"You needn't do that.Tanaka is already waiting at my place"

"I don't mind.'Asahi reassured."Also,I wanted to apologise for Sousuke.He's like that.Honestly,I don't care what you call me,as long as it's not something weird.My only condition"

"No worries.I was just lost if that's something to say..."

"Don't be.He has the tendency to spit lies about others to cover himself."

Their walk wasn't long enough,as within 10 minutes they reached Noya's house.

"Thanks for walking me here.I appreciate it."Noya bowed

"It's nothing"the ace waved his hands.

"If you say so...Well,goodnight!"Noya smiled and walked to the door.

"Noya!"Asahi called calmly,although he felt like it was a desperate call.

"Yes?"

"It's ...not a big deal...and...I know you can defend yourself but,"he paused,"Please, stay away from Sousuke as much as possible.He looks nice but but trust me,he's not!I can't explain now but one day I will.For now,be careful around him,okay?"

"That's weird...but okay,I will."the libero said,waving goodbye and entered home popped from the kitchen with bowls of potato chips.

"Anything special,love birds?"Tanaka laughed.

"He walked me here,nothing spectacular..."

"You wouldn't mind if something occured,would you?"

"Shut up!"

"I will but you have to speak up"

"And tell what?Hi,Asahi,I have a crush on you since my first year and I'll waste a small porpotion of your time confessing to you...It's not so simple ,Ryu!"

"He seems to have eyes on you for quite the time"Tanaka shrugged.

Nishinoya knew,however,Tanaka was right.He could do and have done anything without second thoughts.So why chicken out now?Why was he scared when he always felt confident around Asahi?' _Be careful,okay?'_ These words of his kinda touched him to the heart and he felt his cheeks burning.

"Are you blushing?"Tanaka said,mouth full of chips and shocked.

"No,noI'm not."Noya defended,turning himself away from him.

"Dirty thoughts about a certain ace?"the wing spiker wingled his eyebrows.

"No!Its is an innocent one."Noya pouted as if to complain."He merely told me to be careful and I already felt butterflies in my stomach for some reason...Ryu,what was your first impression about Sousuke?'

"Why you ask?"

"It's for him...Asahi warned me to stay way from him for some reason.That's why he said that"

Tanaka paused for a while,as he turned away from his best friend to look down on the floor.Then he turned his gaze back to him.

"He might be right to say so...He shot death glares at me and Daichi and that bastard even growled at us!Moreover,he was asking you personal questions.Too much for a stranger,don't you think?As a result,he's only interested in you...'

"I know but everyone could do that.Nevertheless,I felt I was a territory he was trying to mark"

"Why you didn't say anything earlier,Yu?"

"You saw how Asahi acted by even looking at this guy...They might be cousins but their behaviour says otherwise.So,I let all this pass.I promise if it happens again,I'll let you,anyone,know"

"You better!"his best friend exclaimed'Now,how about I kick your ass at God of War,shortie?"

"You're ON,baldie!'Noya said,grabbing the controls.

* * *

_a week later..._

The school day had come to an end and they were only a few students left in the school premises,mostly the ones who were on janitor's duty and the ones that were on teams.Today,Nishinoya was on cleaning duty alone as his partner wasn't present due to sickness.While he was cleaning,someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?"Noya asked,turning around to see who it was.

"May I come in?"Sousuke asked,bearing a geniune smile.

"Of course!I don't have much to clean up,so I'll be done soon"

"I was passing by and I decided to drop by when i saw you"

"Kawaii!"Noya said and both laughed."What are you doing here by the way?"

"College's closed for some period of time and I'm here to sort things out with my cousin.Something got up his ass..."Sousuke commented

"Maybe you should think about yourself too,considering the situation.Asahi is constantly gentle and never loses his calm so easily.He mostly freaks out but there are some brave moments here and there,yet,get angry like that?He never had!"

"I don't know what he is like around you but if I had to characterise him with one word,that would be abrupt or liar.Trust me,I grew up with him and I know him better.He doesn't really care about it or anyone.He interacts with others for personal gain most of the times.Nishinoya,although I'm a stranger to you,keep some distance between you and him.At least,try to.Asahi isn't who you think he is."

Noya was speechless.Their gentle giant wasn't gentle?His heart wasn't made of glass?He was merely pretending?' _No..No,no,no.This isn't right...Asahi-san a liar?It can't be...I have seen him.WE ALL have seen him during school and practice and official games.During matches,yes,he's a beast but outside of the court he's like a wimp.It is completely out of his character.Although..."_ Noya thought" _Asahi's not reaching out for me or the others,apart from Daichi and Suga,unless necessary...No,he's just lying!There's no way he would do such thing,he's not that kind of person!Yet,Sousuke is his family member and knows him for longer than any of us combined..."_

"Nishinoya,here you are!You are kinda running la-"Suga appeared,all lively,and Sousuke shot him a glare,letting some pherormones escape to Suga's direction,making choke a bit and step back.Koushi didn't speak.But he didn't leave the class either since Noya was in that 'danger' too.

"I'm sorry Suga-san.I'll be there in a minute"Noya waved.

Koushi nodded and left the class.Fortunately,he and Daichi had bonded and he could easily convey his emotions through their bond.He walked to a corner near the corridor of the classroom as he wanted not to let the libero alone with Sousuke.Once done,he stepped closer to the classroom door,on guard,in case something occured.No sooner did he do that,than Asahi appeared on the corridor,rather angry.

"Asahi1What are you doing here?"Suga whispered

"I spotted Sousuke on the premises and I went for hunting that bastard down.Why are we whispering?"

"Because he's in there with.."Koushi tried to explain but stopped.

"With who,Suga?'

"With Nishinoya..."

Asahi gasped in shock which was quickly transformed into fury.He walked into the classroom,where he saw Sousuke and Noya talking.

"Supposing something happens,don't hesitate to talk to me,okay?"Sousuke said,putting his hands on Noya's shoulders and more or less close to his neck where he ran his thumbs a little.

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!"Asahi shouted,getting in between,grabbing the libero and throwing his cousin's hands away.

"My,my...I was just giving Nishinoya a piece of advice."

"He can ask us for it.He doesn't need you"he glared daggers at him.

"I don't know about the team but for you,my dear Asahi,I have my reservations..All this time from middle school and you haven't let your alpha insticts drive you crazy!Kudos to that but for how long?You and I know perfectly someday it'll occur,plus the mating season is around the corner..."

'Is this how you think I view omegas?You're NOT one to talk about it!'

"Maybe.Piece of advice...mark your territory while you can,Asahi.There are lots of omegas and your team has exceptional ones for any alpha who wants to lay his hands on good stuff.'Sousuke formed a smirk.

"Get...out..."the ace hissed,not moving a muscle,still holding Noya in place.

"Did I hit a nerve?Sorry,cousin.You know how things are."

"DON'T make me repeat myself"

"Be careful with your pherormones.There are two omegas here."

Azumane realised,even if he didn't seem to show it,what Sousuke had said seconds ago was true as both Yu and Suga were tensed.Luckily.Daichi had arrived and was helping Suga,thus he comforted Noya.He hugged him tightly with one arm while he stroke his hair with the other one,never losing sight of Sousuke.

"LEAVE!GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"Asahi growled

"Asahi!"Daichi shouted to calm him down.

"Remember what I said,both of you."Sousuke got up from the desk he was sitting,giving a look at his cousin and the little omega before he vanished.

Silence filled the room.Daichi,after checking on his mate,who nodded in response,turned to Asahi.

"Asahi!Nishinoya1Are you guys okay?"

"Tch,that bastard..."

"I'm alright I think ..."Noya told,withdrawing himself from the third year.

"Did he hurt you anywhere?"Suga asked

"No.Only frightened when he released pherormones but it was instant"

"HE DID WHAT?'the two alphas yelled

"He only wanted to scare us but we're totally fine"Koushi explained fast.

"Did he talk to you at all,Suga?"Daichi asked

"Not in the slightest.Only to Nishinoya.I'll open a window it's suddenly hot"

"It's not that hot,Suga"

Some thinking later,the setter snapped:"I swear,if this little son of a FUCKING BITCH caused ANY change in my heat cycle,I'll decapitate his head and swing it in front of his mother!!"

The alphas blinked in shock.They had heard their friend snapping like that before,however,this moment was ...extraordinary.Nishinoya wasn't paying attention.He's lost in his thoughts.His mind re-ran his chat with Sousuke.Was he telling the truth?He simply couldn't believe him.Such things about a person he'd fallen in love with.Though,Sousuke had pointed out some facts and now he felt used and his blood boiling and fear.He had to know...

"Why are you SO mad at him...Asahi-san?"

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you acting like the world is ending when you meet him.Tell us!"

"Noya,I'm not sure I follow you..."Asahi stated,unaware of what was going on

_'He will try to appear as an innocent one through lies...'_

"You PERFECTLY follow me!Don't lie!"

The third years looked at each other with confused expressions.They stepped closer to the libero and Asahi reached for Noya's arm.

"Nishinoya,is something wrong?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"Noya shouted,yanking himself back and pushing his hand away."Nishinoya!"Koushi exclaimed,his voice surprised and shook.

"Noya,tell us what happened."Asahi attempted to reach him once more.

"I SAID DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

"Alright,I won't do it,I'm sorry..."

"Like you won't do it again?!When you give in or decide it's high time to do it?If you wanted to mark your territory and claim an omega,you could do it anytime you can.Yet,you have never tried to do as such.In fact,you have never even interacted more than just a friendly way with any omega and spent minimum time with us.Why is that,Asahi?"Noya shouted,tears threatening to escape,his body trembling and his breathing laboured."YOU'RE SO DISTANT WITH MOST OF US,SO YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF WHOMEVER YOU HAVE A LIKING TO SATISFY YOUR NEEDS!And let me guess...I'M YOUR TARGET,RIGHT?On a personal level,you only reach out to me when necessary and you act furiously when Sousuke is around me.WHY is that? YOU FEAR THAT THE WHOLE PLAN OF YOURS IS GOING TO BE A FAILURE?TELL ME,IS THIS RIGHT,ASAHI?SPEAK!"

"Nishinoya!Stop it!This isn't you!"Suga said and knelt down with him,hugging and releasing calmimg pherormones for Nishinoya.

"What happened out of the blue?And are you out of your mind?Who the hell told you these things about him?He talks to someone and freaks out,so do you honestly believe that our ace can be like that to our teammates?I would have suspected something,don't you think?"Daichi stated,concern filling his voice.

"Y.Yeah...You're right..."Noya whispered

"Nishi..."Asahi said softly

"Sorry,Asahi...I don't know what came over me.I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't be.It's not your fault..May I?"Asahi responded,opening and holding out his arms towards the libero and the latter gladly accepted the offer by hurriedly withdrawing himself from Suga and wrapping his arms around the ace.

"Sousuke told me things that made me think ...something that I shouldn't have.But he grew up with you and you know each other for longer than I do..."

"May I ask what these things were?"the captain questioned

"What I told Asahi is pretty much the summary.Plus,what you heard..."Noya answered.

"Suga,can you pass me my bag?"

"Sure"

Sugawara said,curious about it.He picked the bag and hand it to him."What do you need it for?"

"I need a shirt of mine"Azumane replied,grabbing a shirt from his bag and began rubbing against his arm.

"are you trying to scent it?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Cause he tried to scent mark Noya"

The couple widened their eyes in surprise as the stole a gaze from one another because they were not sure of what to say...

"Luckily,his scent is ver faint,so it w-"

"No need to worry!I'll just bathe at home."Noya cut him off,quite awkardly,making the setter raise an eyebrow.

"It won't take long...Plus,it's for your protection.I fathom you might not like it but it'd a relief for us if we know you're going home without an alpha attacking you."Asahi said,whilst gently rubbing the cloth against his left arm.After finishing,he wrapped it around Noya's neck like a scarf"My scent won't be on for too long so no worries,okay,Nishi?"

Everything made his heart pound.Him being protected by the ace from the other alpha,being taken care of by him,speaking with him and hearing him talking with determination (and some shyness),being (indirectly) scent marked and being called by the name only Asahi used,drove him crazy and had him at his mercy.

"Asahi,"Daichi spoke"I believe it's high time you told us about what's going on between you"

"It's very subtle of an issue,Daichi.It cannot be said like it's ordinary..."

"Express it as gently as you can"

Silence.Three sets of eyes were locked on Asahi waiting for a response.He breathed and in one go he said:"He enjoys thinking it's a nice hobby to force himself on omegas"

"Y.You can't be serious?"the head alpha asked,refused to believe that.

"I wish I wasn't...The thing is he had assaulted some omegas before.That's why I don't want any of you close to him."Asahi said."Especially you,Noya.He's only interested in you,so be careful.Suga you too!Being bonded with Daichi is an advantage for you but still,be on your guard..."

Both Yu and Suga nodded in aggreement.With no further ado,they went back to pratice when they were yelled by Ukai for missing half the practice and made to stay longer to make up for it.Therefore,half an hour later than they're supposed to,they cleaned up the gym and headed home.As promised,Asahi walked Noya home,occassionally resenting the T-shirt he had given the libero as to 'wash away' Sousuke's scent.

They waved goodbye to each other and the libero went inside.While jogging,he grabbed food (aka chocolate and chips) and headed to his room.He threw his food on the bed and his bag on the floor and started getting undressed.As he took his shirt off,Asahi's fell to the ground. _'I forgot to give it back'_

He brought it close ti his face and sniffed.The shirt still had the heavy scent of Asahi and that made him spin around with happiness.He wore it."If I were a girl,I could go clubbing like this"he chuckled,since it was reaching a bit above his knees aka it's TOO long for him.But he liked the sensation...

He wanted to bear his scent or to be capable of scenting him for even a moment.He's almost longing for this since he first daydreamt,when he caught Asahi changing in the club room.He wanted to be scent marked and claimed by him.But for now,this was his only option.He put on shorts,laid in bed and watched various videos on Youtube before turning in.

At around 10:30pm,his phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey,Noya...It's Asahi..."_

"Hi,Asahi-san!How's it going?"

_"Fine...I...called to check up on you...I know it's weird but..."_

"No!It's fine.Not weird at all!Actually....I'm glad you did"

\-----

"Rally?"Asahi asked,as he sat at the edge of his bed

_"Yeah,so you're doing anything special now?"_

"Not really,just some music.You're watching a movie?"

_"Yes!How did you know?"_

"I can hear explosions.So two options.Either that or you expiremented with something"

_"I don't have much ...inspiration...to do that now."_

"That's good"

_"Oi,Asahi,I forgot to give you the shirt.I'll return it tomorrow"_

"Keep it"

_"What?"_ Noya asked startled

"Keep it.I don't really care.It's a spare of my spare"

_"Really?'_

"Yes"

_"Wow...thanks!Though,really?A spare of your spare?"_

"Ah... you think it's weird,huh?"

_"No,it was the way you said it.It was funny"_

"Okay...Um,it's getting pretty late now so I should hang up.So,good night and be careful,Noya"

_"I will!Good night,Asahi"_

Asahi ended the call and stared at the home screen of his phone.It was a picture of them,which was taken by the libero after their win against Shiratorizawa. _'Take care,Nishinoya.Love you.'_ he whispered to himself,forming a smile.He locked his phone,headed to his computer and put his headphones on.

* * *

_three days later..._

It's Friday afternoon.Practice was over and half the team had already gone home,leaving the third years,Noya and Tanaka behind to clean and lock the gym.Nishinoya's walking to the boys' club room,where an unwanted guest appeared.

"Good afternoon,Nishinoya!"

"Hey...Sousuke"

Nishinoya stood there,facing him with chill,despite being on his guard.He wasn't a fool.Not anymore...Asahi had warned him and he had seen for himself what Sousuke was capable of and he didn't want to mess with him.He could.He could fight anyone!He wasn't hesitating!He had beaten someone and be beaten.However,merely from the fact that he tried to have his whatever way with him and threatened Suga to keep his mouth shut,using pherormones...No!Fuck that...He was an omega against an alpha!The odds of winning are ZERO!

"How is it going?"

"Nothing special...Just ended practice"

"May I accompany you home?"

"I...I would like that...but I have plans with the team.Sorry."

"You don't sound confident with your statement"

"I...I was taken by surprise,that's all"

"I told you,you can trust me,didn't I?"

Noya didn't know whether he's supposed to answer that question.He didn't know what to do,generally.He wanted to simply be away from him.

"What did Asahi tell you?"Sousuke asked,breaking the silence.

"We talk in general so be more specific"

"You're tensed with me present...The other day you weren't!So something occured"

Silence again on Noya's part.He was either screwing up big time or everything was going to be okay for the time being.He made up his mind to take the risk.The others would join him in the club room in any minute,thus he might have some back-up.

"Maybe Asahi had told me one or two things,though I have seen it for myself.I shouldn't have allowed you to trick me to turn me against our ace.The real threat here is you!You released pherormones to me and Suga in order to secure you would do as you liked and dared scent-marked me!So yeah...It's only reasonable I'm careful around you!Now if you would excuze me..."Noya answered,walking away from him.

"Bold of you to assume I'm a threat and to do something like that.I have to admit.When I first met you,I thought you were just ordinary and nothing more."Sousuke replied slowly and coldly,stepping towards the libero.

Noya let out a choked sound and began to steady his breathing,so to keep his cool.His eyes widened in fear since Sousuke's pherormones attacked him.He was scared because the feeling in his chest was intense,implying there was more than in his doing than scaring him off.He turned abruptly to the alpha when he heard him saying:"Well,it appears it'll be a whale of time for me having my way with an amazingly interesting omega like you"

Nishinoya began to awkardly step back and then run.Due to him being affected by his pherormones,the libero fell down to the ground twice,so the distance he had gained,quickly closed between them.Sousuke extended his arm while he knelt down.For his luck,Noya took hold of a glass bottle,present next to him,and swang it on his head and with what was left of it,he stroke Sousuke's face,resulting in a bleeding scar.Sousuke backed away,letting Nishinoya retreat.However,he soon jumped,grabbed him by the neck and hand and pushed him to the wall...

"A.ASAHI!"Nishinoya tried to scream but to no avail

"Listen here,you little shit!I was going to go easy on you but not right now.Try to do something like that one more time and I'll makke it look like hell."

"ASAHI!"

"Didn't I tell you to behave?"the alpha tightened his grip.

The omega's vision began to blur because the combination of effects on him wasn't perfect for the situation.He,faintly,heard someone running towards them and prayed whoever that person was to be his saviour.

That guy,with one hand pushed the omega away from the alpha and with the other he punched said alpha hard.The punch caused Sousuke to step backand almost full,therefore,he stopped using pherormones,resulting in Noya's small freedom.

"A.Asahi?!"Noya said surprised and relieved,yet,weakly.

"Noya!Are you okay?Are you hurt?"the ace asked,concerned

The omega shook his head,although he lied about it.

"Run!And inform the others,now!"Asahi told,then he headed to his cousin and started punching him.Through the beating,Sousuke replied:"Not so fast"as he released pherormones again.

The libero let out a yelp since they were affecting him more than before,alarming Asahi,who rusted to him and caught before falling on his knees.

"There's no use in trying to convince him otherwise,Asahi.It'll happen.Deal with it"

"Noya,please!I know it feels like hell to you but don't give up!I know you don't want to either"I'm here,Noya!Just keep fighting it!"

"I...I can't!It's too strong."Noya said,through heavy breathing and trembling.

"Don't give in.Not yet!"

Asahi wasn't sure what to do.One part told him to grab Yu and flee.Another to let him and fight Sousuke.Either way,he had to make up his mind fast.Nishinoya's in pain and he wouldn't allow him to get hurt or Sousuke to have his way with him.He thought of a way but...it was almost against his morale regarding omegas and the special,for him,person standing in front of him.It was to save him,though,thus he did it regardless...

He knelt down,took a rock in his hands and threw it at Sousuke,hitting him directly into the middle of his forehead.Sousuke,once more,lost control of the omega and Asahi proceeded with his plan.

"Yu!"he spoke"Look at me and only me"

Noya's breathing slowly,looking tired,as he simply nodded.When he opened his eyes,Asahi cuffed his hands on the smaller's face and released pherormones.The omega let out an irritated grown.Asahi hugged him tightly,as the libero got affectionately clingy and he knelt down to enable Noya to be comfortable.It really pained him to see him like this but he had to.

Yu may felt under pressure,however,the alpha's pherormones were far gentler than Sousuke's.He felt relaxed,despite his condition,and almost...liked it.He reprimanded himself for thinking such things at such time when things were dead serious.

Whilst making that thought,he heard Sousuke speaking

"My,my.I didn't know you were a savage and selfish when it comes to omegas!I don't mind sharing him with you,you know"

Asahi didn't respond.He only embraced Yu tighter.

"You're NOT going to do something about it?Wow,this is what they call determination!Well,I'm determined too,so,good luck surviving...Asahi"

He released pherormones to Asahi which made the latter irritated.Not because he's threatened but he felt sore and...in pain?Why?When the next strike happened the pain increased,causing to groan.Noya got worried and tried to get his attention so as to talk to him,making him forget the pain.Just like the alpha was doing with him.He tried to shake him,yet,he couldn't touch him.He WAS touching him but,at the same time,he wasn't.It's as if there was a shield.Suddenly,he felt blood on his fingers.He looked up and noticed it was Asahi's blood,as there were cuts on his left arm.

"Asahi..."

"It's...mghm...fine,Noya."

It wasn't fine.Definitely not fine!Why?'Cause cuts kept appearing everywhere.Asahi felt his entire body sore and wanted the pain to stop,desperately.But he couldn't give up on Yu.He'd sworn to protect him by any means.He was his and not Sousuke's.That's why he had to fight and endure this.Not for him on his pride.For his omega!

Sousuke,tired of waiting,walked to them.He pushed Asahi away,separating the two,

"Enough sitting around.Get ready to claim the omega,Asahi"

"ASAHI!"Noya shouted,worried.Asahi was pushed like a leaf.The alpha protecting him was weak now as the rival had worn him off badly.Asahi couldn't do it.

"Come on,Asahi,get up!"Sousuke said,watching Asahi struggling to lift himself up."Maybe,I need to touch a nerve,it seems"he added,approaching the second year.

When he laid his hands on him,nevertheless,he couldn't touch him at all.No matter the times he attempted to,he couldn't physically touch Noya.

Sousuke's eyes widened:"So,the myth is not a myth afterall..."

He turned to face the alpha and got punched!He backed away a bit and an angry Asahi,who was growling at him,appeared in his field of vision.Sousuke let merely a chuckle and spat a bit of blood on the ground.Then,he counter-attacked.The fight was very intense,with both alphas not showing any sign of resigning.They fought with great power but Asahi with greater,in spite of his weak state.the fight lasted for about 10 minutes,resulting in Asahi's victory.

Sousuke got up,after having been thrown to thw wall forcefully."Look at that!You finally stood up for yourself.Well,I'mma take my leave now that I'm defeated...Don't worry,in case you won't survive from the consequences that will follow,I'll take care of our little omega...Bye,bye!"he announced and exited the shcool's premises.

Asahi walked to Yu but he quickly stopped as he spotted Tanaka,Daichi and Suga running to them.

"Are you two okay?"Tanaka said hastily

"Yeah"the two answered.

"We got worried!Suga sensed an omega in distress and since Nishinoya wasn't coming back any time soon..."Daichi explained.

"I'm okay,personally.Sorry for making you worry...Asahi,on the other hand-"

Noya didn't finish his sentence as a loud sound interrupted him.The four of them looked around and what they saw wasn't pleasant...

Asahi had fallen to the ground,almost gasping for breath and coughing blood.All of them feared for the worst.

"Asahi!"Daichi rushed to him.

"What is happening?Talk to us!"Suga urged

The ace did not respond.He kept coughing blood and being breathless.They got even scared when Asahi abruptly laid down,blood trailing down his chin.He was not making amy movement,his eyes open,completely frozen and his breathing very slow and uneven.

"Asahi!..."

"Asahi,stay with us!Whatever it is fight it!"

"For how long is his breathing uneven?"Ryu asked

"For a minute...this is bad...really bad..."Suga spoke.

"Guys,"Tanaka pointed out,"His breathing became even slower..."

The others turned their attention to Asahi,sadly to confirm Ryu's statement.In addition to this,Asahi's eyes were half-closed.

"Don't give up,buddy!You hear me?"Daichi hit Asahi's cheek a bit.

"Don't do this to us,Azumane!"

"ASAHI!"

Noya screamed the ace's name desperetely.That was something out of mere fear of something wrong happening to him.That seemed to do the trick,nonetheless,because Asahi sat up fast,looking lively (not as pale as before).He was tired,yes,but he was alive and out of danger.Hence,everyone formed a smile.

"You gave us quite a scare,beardie!"the captain said,patting Asahi on the shoulder.

"S.Sorry guys"Asahi awkardly responded.

"Don't be!It wasn't your fault."Koushi replied."You have to rest"

"Yeah,dude.We might merely caught a glimpse of you fighting Sousuke but we can tell that you both kicked each other's asses pretty hard"Tanaka commented.

"Ryu is right."Noya popped in."Plus,your condition isn't perfect and your wounds-"

"There're just cuts,Nishinoya..."

"Cuts,wounds,whatever!Still,you need to have them treated!"

"You heard the libero,big guy!Come on...Think you can stand up?"Daichi asked,gaining a nod from Asahi who stood up and then,being helped by the two alphas,the injured alpha and the others headed to the gym.

Two hours have passed.During that time,Suga had treated and bandaged his friend's wounds.What is more,Asahi was no more in a life-threatening position,in any way.Except for one little thing;At some point,Asahi started feeling constant pain in the mid-section of his collarbone and chest on his left side.That was weird and nobody knew how or what had caused it.Until Asahi explained what it might have been.

"I think it might have to do with that 'myth' of ours"

"Hold up!You mean the myth?"Tanaka asked,awed but confused.

"I 'built up' a shield for Noya and it worked so I guess so..."

"O.Okay,boys,what the BLOODY hell are you three talking about?"Suga asked.

"Yeah,"Noya said,"what is this 'myth' and shield and blah,blah,blah?"

"Don't bother...I'll explain"

Asahi rose from the rug he was laid down on,groaning a bit painfully and bringing a hand to where the pain was.

"Don't push yourself.We can tell them too."the captain urged but he was rejected.

"Alright."Asahi spoke."Here's how it goes.But first,let me answer you,mostly to you,Noya,what happened during the dual...To begin with,when I unfortunately released pherormones on you,you wouldn't feel any impact from Sousuke's pherormones,right?That's because,until a specific period of time,I was 'putting up a wall' for you,in order to protect you.That 'wall' is called the Shield.It's activated by an alpha to the omega they chose to protect,which causes other alpha's attempts to claim the specific omega to fail.Because of that shield"Asahi emphazised"other alphas cannot touch them.That's why Sousuke could not make any physical contact with you."

Yeah,but why it didn't protect you?"Koushi protested,indicating his wounds.

"The shield's made up by alpha's pherormones and partly scent with a view to mislead others and make them believe whoever omega is surrounded by it,is already claimed.However,since only alphas make it,they lose a big part of their 'defence',declining their strength and resulting in being more vulnerable to whatever rivals they might have,Thus,Sousuke had greater power and injured me but all this hadn't had any impact on you."

"And what about the fact you almost died?"Noya asked.

"The whole procedure lasts approximately less than 8 minutes.In normal occassions,there is no effect.Nonetheless,given OUR situation,there is a moment where it'll be decided if I was going to survive or not,I'm here and explaining this to you so ...everything is fine,luckily."Asahi concluded.

Sugawara and Nishinoya stared at him in awe,as everything he told them sounded cool,yet,in shock,since Asahi told them,straightforward,he was on the verge of DYING because of this.

"Dude,I'm looking forward to your scar."Tanaka told.

"What is he talking about?"Suga questioned,looking at his mate.

"If an alpha who had undergone this procedure survives,he gets a scar as a reminder!I agree with Tanaka on this one...It's really cool and honorary to bare something like that!"Daichi answered.

Asahi let out a small laugh before a painful groan escaped from his lips.

"Asahi,breathe.It'llsoothe the pain for the time being!"Daichi encouraged his friend as he pushed him back down."Altough.I sympathise with him now due to the scar being made from the inside out!'

"OUCH!both omegas exclaimed.

"I think it's high time we let Asahi sleep,don't you think?"the captain suggested and everyone nodded."Also,we need to move out some boxes from the back of the gym,so let's move."

"You said we gonna do it tomorrow"Tanaka pouted.

"We already have Ukai up our asses for not doing so for a week.Let's get this over with."Sawamura dragged the wing spiker out of the court.

Suga was about to follow them when he noticed Noya wasn't coming."Are you coming,Nishinoya?"

Noya looked at him for a second and then looked away.

"No,I...I want to stay here...beside him.In the event of the pain getting worse."

"It won't take long."

"Just let me stay with him...It was my fault he's in that state,so let me take care of him."

"Nishinoya,it's not your fault."Koushi said.

"Then why I feel like this?"

"This is something we need to discuss later..."

The setter left and Noya sat next to the sleeping form of Asahi.Notwithstanding,the ace's condition,Yu gazed him in awe.His torso,which was going up and down,signalling his breathing;his muscular body always amazed him.Whenever they happened to change together,Noya would steal some looks.He had to admit,in general,Asahi was more than a handsome man.Especially with his hair...Oh,that hair!Asahi's hair was something majestic for him.And now that his hair was untied and falling elegantly on his shoulders,it was enough to drive Noya crazy.

He was longing everyday to see him with his hair down.Unfortunately,no matter how many times he had asked,Asahi always found an excuse not to...Well,there WAS a time,back in Tokyo,in their training camp,that he had been seen,by the others too,with his hair down but it backfired as Asahi scared them in that night.The libero reached towards the ace's head and began playing with his hair,fiddling them between his fingers.A soft,as it seemed,purr escaped from the taller's mouth,resulting in Noya letting out a chuckle and smile.All that carried on for a while,until he woke up in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Think so!...How long are you standing here?"Asahi asked,squinting.

"Not too long.Maybe two minutes.Why?Did I do something to wake up?"

"Not at all.I wasn't sleeping in the first place."

_AWKARD!!_

Nishinoya blushed because of what he'd done."Sorry...it must be weird."

"N.No...it kinda relaxed me!"Asahi answered,making Noya's awkardness disappear with his own one.

"It's out of instict,actually...I rarely see you with you hair down."the libero blushed.

"I get that a lot...So I'm kinda immune to this"

"You tell me if someone did it unexpectedly,you wouldn't react?"

"In that case,I'd freak out!Not be immune to it."

Nishinoya laughed.Most of the times,when Asahi tried to sound insulted and defend himself on such things,he would laugh because to him,Asahi's awkardness and pouting made the libero have the illusion that Karasuno's ace look like a giant teddy bear.Seeing him laughing,Azumane laughed too,altough slightly as he winced a little by the pressure applied to a big,deep cut on his stomach.

"Do they hurt?"

"Not much.At least when I'm not moving much."

"You need to take it easy,that's true."

Not a minute had passed when Asahi started being in intense pain this time.Noya panicked since he didn't know how to relieve the alpha's pain,therefore he did what crossed his mind at he moment.He released calming pherormones.Azumane's eyes widen,realising what the omega was doing,and pushed him away with quite a forceful push,making Yu lose his balance and fall on the ground.

"Noya!"Sawamura ran to them with the others"What's wrong?"

"I don't know!It doesn't look good,though."Noya replied,terrified.

Daichi locked his arms under Asahi's armpits as to keep him steady because the ace appeared to have the desire to break free.Noya took a few step forward and Asahi growled.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"A...Asahi?"Noya stood motionless.

"NOYA!CONTROL YOUR PHERORMONES!"Daichi shouted."They're affecting him."

Noya stopped releasing immediately while he was pulled back by Suga as Tanaka stood in between for protection.The ace finally calmed down after half a minute.He pulled off Daichi of him and walked outside,fast and nervous.

"What happened?"Koushi asked.

"I don't know...He was in pain and...I wanted to help but I didn't know how so...I just...improvised?!"

"With pherormones,I take it?"Tanaka replied.

"That's what it came to my mind that moment.I couldn't just sit there and watch"

"Nishinoya,"Daichi spoke,"that was the most logical thing to do...But,not in this case as it works on something completely different."

"Then what's the deal?"

"It doesn't matter what kind,in Asahi's condition,it will make him being in the same mental state as an alpha would be in their usual rut."Ryu stated,surprising both omegas in the room.

"Isn't it weird though that Asahi pushed NOYA away to get to us not the other way around?Something no alpha does when in rut?"Tanaka noted.

"You have a point,Tanaka!But this can be explained..."

"Really?How?"the setter asked.

"Asahi doesn't want to hurt Nishinoya especially when...nevermind"

"What?What is it,Daichi?"

"It's nothing..."

"No,tell me!"Noya demanded.

"I could but,even if I told you or allow you to,Asahi would REFUSE!PROFOUNDLY!"

"Just for pete's sake"

"The old traditional way dingus."Tanaka responded,neglecting the death stares.

"What do you mean-ah.oooohhhhhh!!"

He seemed like he had an epiphany coming to him after figuring out what his senpais and best friend were referring to.

"Don't dare pull any stunts while we're absent!I mean it"Daichi and Tanaka glared at him while Suga nodded,mouthing:"just don't okay?"although not leaving room for doubt.

Daichi gave a last warning to Noya and walked out along with the others at the same time Asahi entered.

"How are you feeling?"Suga asked him.

"Fine...for now"

"Just rest.This is what you can do now.We still have to move things plus clean the club room.Nishinoya will be with you in case you need something."

Daichi patted him in the shoulder after finishing what he was saying.Koushi followed behind his mate,mouthing a "It's time to talk to him",bearing a serious expression.Tanaka,being himself,inspected him from head to toe in a disapproving way and exited with the others.

"Is...Tanaka alright?"Asahi asked confused.

"Now that's a real question!Ryu did the same thing to me and I don't know if he did it on purpose or something hit him in the head..."

Asahi chuckled a bit and that warmed the libero's heart.He was glad that their ace wasn't in completely pain.

"Noya,sorry..."Asahi said

"For what?You didn't do anything"

"For pushing you"the ace scratched the back of his head.

"It's not your fault!It was out of instict"

"Maybe you're right...but again sorry.I could have told you to do so."

"Let's get you laid down"Yu proposed

While heading inside the gym,Asahi groaned again,Just like the last time Noya asked if he was okay,whilst releasing pherormones.Asahi felt like everything around him was suffocating.Yu approached him slowly with a hint of seductiveness. _'I will help him...one way or another...'cause I have true'._

"Are you okay...alpha?"

"I'll be...just need to...sit down"Asahi commented with laboured breathing,sitting in the middle of the volleyball court.

"Can I do something to help you...alpha?"Noya asked again.

Asahi was immediately shocked when he figured out what was going on...

"Noya...Stop it"

"What are you talking about?"Yu questioned with an innocent look.

"Stop...Stop giving off your scent and pherormones!Now!"Asahi said,weakly

"Why?It will assist you..."

"Stop it..."

"It will ease the pain...Alpha...you need me"Noya stated seductively.

"Noya...please"

"Don't hide it...you want it...so just claim me alpha!"

"Get away...."

"Don't deny it...you want it!Noya headed to him,hands to his knees.

The ace bit his lip as he groaned.Why was Noya acting like that?What was the matter with him?The situation wasn't in his favour too!

"STOP IT..."

"WHY DON'T YOU LET ME HELP YOU?WHY ARE YOU HOLDING BACK WHEN I CAUSED THAT?"Noya snapped.

"You DIDN'T cause that,Yu!"Asahi answered,kneeling down next to him.

"I caused that!You warned me about it but I doubted you!"

"You could not have possibly know what Sousuke had in plan.Also,it wass a duty of mine to protect you!"the ace explained,his voice soothing.

"I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU TOO!I KNOW I CANNOT DO IT LIKE YOU OR ANY ALPHA CAN BUT I HAVE TO!AN OMEGA SHOULDN'T CAUSE TROUBLE TO ANY ALPHA!YOU'RE GOING THROUGH THIS _BECAUSE_ OF ME!"

"It was NOT your fault!"

"IT DEFINITELY WAS!From the very first moment Sousuke made his appearance,you warned me to keep my distance,yet,I didn't so he took advantage of it by trying to reach out to me in any possible way.That's why he achieved in messing up with my mind even though it was for a while.Now,I could actually do something but I had to act all brave and stuff and ignite his anger causing what occured in the process."

The libero's voice started cracking after the following:"And above all,you almost DIED,Asahi...You almost died because I was incapable of ignoring him and running back to you.I was about to be responsible for you DEATH!So yeah...It was my fault...because you don't do such things when you love and care about someone...So let me fix the problem I made...Please,Asahi...let me help you"

Noya couldn't hold back his tears anymore,therefore he let them ran down to his cheeks.He wanted to act strong.Mostly for Asahi.However,the guilt overwhelmed him.As a result,there he was,crying in front of the person he never wanted him to see him do that.Asahi,from his point of view,was shook from what he had heard. _'Did Noya just tell me about his feelings for me?...through his anger?!'_

Asahi wasn't usually the person whom you believe can see people's souls and guess what their thoughts are.Yet,he had actually figured out that this was the case indeed.He knew the libero wasn't extremely great with words but when angry he could get the message across perfectly fine.'It's time to talk to him' Suga had told him.Maybe the omega was right...Maybe both omegas were right.He needed to do it...He needed to confess as well...In spite of him still being affected by Noya's pherormones,he approached him.

"Noya..."

"I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..."Noya dais through some hiccups.

"Calm down,everything is fine"Asahi released calming pherormones.

"It's my fault"

"No it wasn't!That thought never crossed my mind!...Nishi,look at me"

He didn't say anything.

"Look at me"

The libero shook his head,denying the ace's request.

"Nishi,look at me...I beg of you."Asahi said one last time,cupping Yu's face.

Nishinoya finally looked at him in the eye.His watered eyes met the eyes he fell in love with from the first day the libero thought of Asahi in more than just a friendly way.Only the sight of the alpha's eyes,considering their distance,had him in awe.Asahi wiped the omega's tears away,forming a smile as to comfort him.The silence that filled the room gave the illusion that something majestic was about to happen...because what followed was merely breathtaking!

Asahi leaned forward,his hands still in Yu's face.In a matter of seconds,the alpha's lips had captured the omega's,causing the latter to gasp a bit in surprise.The kiss was sweet and full of passion and everything Noya had hoped for.He had to admit,given the circumstances,he expected it to be hasty and with no care.But in reality,the feelings that were conveyed through the kiss were excatly the opposite!Noya's excited...and somehow...sad...

The moment they pulled away,he threw his head down and said:"No...I don't deserve it"

"Don't say that!You deserve it more than anybody else!Noya,listen to me,will you?I...like you...I hve for a long time,almost a year now...and I always wanted to tell you how I feel about you but...",he exhaled,"I chickened out every single time.Suga and Daichi had told me numerous times to go for it but I didn't...You insisted some minutes ago to help me.Actually,you have assisted me throughout the previous and this school year a lot.Especially when we were against Dateko...Our fight after the first match did spoke some volumes but for some reason,I refused to believe it.When I wasn't coming back to the team,you attempted to persuade me otherwise,yet,I...turned my back on you and acted as if nothing happened.I hated it,trust me...However,it was you all along who persuaded me to work harder and never give up!The connection between us isn't similar to Daichi and Suga's,Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's or Hinata and Kageyama's but personally,I know what you may feel or want to say.I love every little thing about and on you,though the most significant thing to say is that I'm in love with you,Nishi!"

Asahi's cheeks got slightly red from the embarrassement.He was proud,however,for having the guts to express himself and confess to the one who's taking his mind away.Noya's eyes widen and sparkled in awe and he's at a loss for words.This whole scene seemed out of a cliche romantic movie to him.Only this thing that came out of his mouth was:"You adorable jerk!"

"Thanks..."Asahi chuckled,hugging him back."Don't do a stunt like that again,okay"

"I'll...try?"

"Not try.You won't!I could barely control myself and I don't want to hurt you..."

"I wouldn't mind since I was willing to do it"Noya explained.

"No!You won't try it,understood?"

"OH,COME ON!"the libero replied a bit disappointed,punching Asahi in the arm.

They stayed like that,talking about the various things when the others returned.

"You seem pretty good,Asahi!We would have left you with Noya earlier if we knew it'll have a really good effect on you!"Suga commented.

"Yeah,a temporary vacation from the pain that will hit me later,thank you very much!"

In a matter of minutes,the two omegas and Tanaka had withdrawn themselves from Asahi and Daichi,leaving the latter to speak to each other...

"How are you holding?"

"Pretty good...although the pain is growing stronger"

"It will last for some minutes,luckily?I think...Between you and me,did Nishinoya try to pull anything to help you?"

"He did but nothing happened.If he hadn't snapped at me,I wouldn't be able to control me"

"How come nothing happened with him around?"Daichi raised an eyebrow.

"You know perfectly fine that I wouldn't hurt him,Daichi!"Asahi fired back"

"I know and I'm proud!I'm proud to have an alpha like you in my pack.You might be a wanker but when the time comes you don't hesitate,for example today!You protected Noya with,literally,your life and you beat Sousuke hard!And that you managed to hold yourself back and didn't indulge in what our libero was NOT supposed to do,considering your mental condition,left me speechless!"

The captain voiced his mind to the ace and the latter merely cracked a smile.

"Also..."Daichi continued"Thanks for protecting Suga in a way back then.I owe you."

"I didn't do anything,Daichi.It just happened that Suga was near the door and had me in front of me,so he could easily get out of there,had things gone wrong"

"Even so,you were there and nothing _bad_ occured so..."

"If you insist..."

Suga sprinted towards them,drawing their attention and shouting.

"You little beautiful goofball and son of a bitch!"

"What did I go again?"Asahi asked

"Wow!Many colourful words...What's the deal?"

"He CONFESSED!"

"You CONFESSED?!"Daichi wwas on the brick of shouting it.

Asahi looked away,quite bashful,confirming the news his firends had heard.

"You bastard,you did it!"Daichi exclaimed,having him in a head lock and rubbed his fist roughly against his head.

"Maybe bacause he confessed as well...although in a different way."the ace told,freeing himself from the captain's grip.

"At least you finally said it"Suga added.

"Yeah,I guess you're right..."

The third years stayed like that talking and so did the secong years.They were gathered in a circle,tossing a ball they found laying around to one another and having various discussions.The atmosphere was normal until hell broke loose.

Asahi groaned in pain,unwillingly releasing pherormones and bringing a hand over the joint of the shoulder and collarbone.

"You okay?Why are you-"Daichi asked but was cut off by the ace.

"I can't control it..."

Sawamura immediately fathomed what was happening anf threw Asahi to the ground,his hands in his shoulders to keep him grounded.

"It's time!"he announced"Asahi,it'll hurt but I want you to try your best"

Everyone was on their guard.It's logical since this was entirely new and didn't know what to anticipate.At first,it seemed okay,nonetheless,the pain was acute and Asahi felt the inside part of that area being torn apart,consequently shouting in pain,as he attempted to break free.

"Tanaka!Get here!"Daichi ordered and Tanaka threw himself upon Asahi since Daichi alone couldn't hold the ace back that efficiently.

Ryu spotted the scar that was supposed to be made on Azumane starting to make its appearance.The latter's screams confirmed it.

"Asahi!Be strong!It'll not last long...Suga,Nishinoya!Step away!"

Koushi grabbed Noya and backed away.In spite of the former's actions,the libero was unable to even form words in order to speak...What was talking place in front of him,scared and pained him!He couldn't bare it...He couldn't bare hearing the alpha's pained moans.He couldn't bare seeing him struggling to keep his screams silent by biting his lips...He couldn't bare watching the one he loves in pain,on the whole!He wanted to throw himself at him and somehow help him but he couldn't.Asahi was shouting and growling and angry,thus his omega insticts were holding him back.He closed his eyes,trying to resist the urge to go there...

A loud yell and everything fell instict...Everything was over now.Asahi was bearing the famous scar the myth was referring to proudly,close to his collarbone.Nishinoya ran up to him,followed by Suga.

"A.Asahi?"Noya asked concerned.

"I'm fine,Noya..."Asahi replied,sitting up and trying to stand up.

"Dude,take it easy!Are you feeling any weird?"Daichi asked.

"No,I'm okay...Just a bit sore,that's all"

"Is that the famous scar you're talking about?"the setter pointed out

"Yeah!Isn't it cool?"Tanaka commented,gaining positive remarks.

The boys,seeing that it's very late,decided to go home.Asahi and Noya were walking home together once again,chit chatting.

"Asahi...?"Noya asked reluctantly

"Yeah"

"Did it hurt as much as it looked like?The scar I mean..."

"I...think so.Why?"

"No specific reason..."

"And tell you what?That we were scared for you with what we saw?...Shit!"

"You don't need to apologise.But yeah,you can tell me about it...I don't want to have secret between us"

"I wanted...to assist you...somehow...but I couldn't"

"Don't blame yourself.Even if you could,I wouldn't have let you.It was dangerous to have any guarantee...Don't worry anymore,alright?"Asahi spoke as he stroke Noya's face and the libero leaned into the touch,nodding to what he had told.

"That scar is so AWESOME!!"Yu exclaimed,being back to his normal self."Man,I wish I could get something like that!I'm so jealous!"

"Are you sure you want to go through such pain?"

"...Maybe...I'll think about it."

Noya replied in an unsure way that made Asahi laugh.In the meantime,they have reached Noya's house.

"Nishinoya...'

"What is it?"

"Are you free on Saturday afternoon?"

"Yeah,what do you have in mind?"the libero questioned enthusiastically.

"I was thinking of you coming over at my place and watch a movie."

"Of course I'll be over!Should I bring any movie?"

"If you like to...but no scary one!"

Asahi's statement grounded the libero in record time since he pouted.

"A comedy,an adventure or may a sci-fi would be nice.Scary ones aren't that much of an option during a date..."

"Wait,did you just ask me out?Wow,way to go,Asahi,you're on fire today!"Noya commented and praised the ace,as he laughed watching him turn red."We might break the mattress on Saturday night!"

"You're just being a little nasty..."

"At least,I'm expecting a make out session"

"Noya!"

"What?Can't an omega fantasize about his alpha?"

"Good night,Nishinoya!See you on Saturday!"Asahi ended the conversation in cold blood and waved him goodbye.

"Good night,Asahi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,guys!thank you for reading this fanfic and I hope you liked it!this is my very first story i upload online and there are more coming up.i'm really excited to share them with you!  
> Fun-fact:writing this story on a notebook of mine before this upload took 34 pages which made me scream because ...DUH! asanoya number baby!!


End file.
